wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
ALIEN ENCOUNTER
BUBBA arrived at the shop with his BRIGHT RED well painted horde of GW mutant SM looking for someone to inflict THE WILL AND THE WAY OF THE EMPEROR UPON . . . . HMMMMMMmmmmmmm . . . . all of the folks BUBBA knew on sight were busy playing assorted miniature games from different periods, with no room for a late comer . . . . scanning the shop, BUBBA spied fresh meat, all alone, and apparently in need of a worthy opponent . . . . BUBBA shuffled over to the table where the AULDE FART, in advanced stages of DUNLOP DISEASE (his belly dunlopped over his belt) was setting up some jungle terrain , with a couple of streams, a wooden bridge over the larger of the streams, a narrow dirt road, and a half dozen or so thatched huts scattered around a central cleared area. one or two honest to God rust covered Japanese made pickup trucks were parked in this cleared area. "HEY! " said BUBBA, waxing enthustiically. "HEY! your new here! lookin' for a game? my name is BUBBA! what is your name?" the AULDE FART looked up from his pre-game chore, eyed BUBBA with very bright blue eyes ( which had helped earn him the handle "BLUE EYED DEVIL" way back in the 60s and 70s). "yup! i am new. my name is AULDE FART, and i am a long time gamer, gaming dinos to starships and starship troopers and almost anything else that you can think of over the years. what did y'all bring with y'all?" BUBBA immediately launched into ADVANCED 40K SPEAK describing his toys, his view on gaming the latest addition, and etc. at the end of his spiel, STINKY asked AULDE FART what he had to play with. "well, i have a small skirmish scenario involving an alien rescue team searching for a survivor from a crashed spacecraft on a lower tech world we could play" AULDE FART said without hesitation. "a small game with just a couple of squads on each side." "RIGHT!" enthused BUBBA! " who sets up first? and where? what you bring to play with?" AULDE FART indicate a compartmented clear plastic case, padded with foam rubber. to BUBBA'S 40K experienced eyes, the case is full of small humans wearing bowl shaped helmets, and lizard like, vari colored uniforms. "IG? man where did you get IG that small! KEWL, DEWD! my BLOOD ANGELS actually LOOK seven foot tall! See!" BUBBA produced a red spray painted individual wearing a pug nosed helmet, a backpack, heavy looking armor and toting some kind of BA gun, like one that looked like a 40mm SMG. . . . the bright red SM did indeed look to be 7ft tall standing on his sslotta-base, towering over the camou clad soldier standing tall on his own slotta base . . . . "no, not IG soldiers, those are my BROOKS MINIATURES TOMMIEs wearing temperate climate uniforms." seeing the blank look on BUBBA's face, AULDE FART, said helpfully, " y'all know, late 20th century and early twenty first century BRITS. here on EARTH. i was going to use them in a crashed UFO scenario set in modern day BELIZE. we can change the location to OUT THERE, and the time to the distant future so y'all can use those BLOOD ANGELS instead of my own aliens." "BUT how will we play this? what rules" "we can play with THWG's CHAIN REACTION 2.0 (MODIFIED) with no trouble." soooo, with a minimum bit of time, two complete strangers, BUBBA and AULDE FART are ready to play a CR2.0 (modified) sci fi scenario about a crashed spacecraft and a missing VIP survivor on the surface of a low tech non EMPIRE OF MAN world . . . . THE FORCES. BLOOD ANGELS. SM tactical squads X 2. each tactical squad consists of five bods (squad leader REP=6/SV=5/MV=6, team leader REP-5/SV=4/MV=5, all other SM are REP=5/SV=4/MV=5). all SM are wearing sealed, powered armor and backpacks, with comms links (table top range) and vision enhancement gear (see 24" as if day light in complete darkness). a. all SM have frag hand grenades (treat as a CR2.0 frag grenade), a combat knife (treat as CR2.0 knife bayonet for H2H only), and a SELECTIVE FIRE rocket firing machine pistol (R=12, T=2/3, I=3/APV=1). these pistols ignor the local soldier's body armor. b. four of the SM in each squad are armed with SELECTIVE FIRE rocket firing SMG (aka 40K bolters) that look like this. R=24, T=3, I-3/APV=1. these weapons ignor the local soldier's body armor. c. one SM in one tactical squad has a rocket firing light machine gun ( heavy bolter). R=48, T=3, I=4/APV=2. d. each SM tactical squad has a teleport homer. SM will arrive on table at a one designated table edge, and will not scatter, or suffer teleport mishaps. NOTE#1: on the turn the SM are being teleported onto or off the tabletop, anyone with LOS to them can easily see" the special effects". NOTE#2: when any SM or other is being "beamed up or beamed down" any soldie with LOS can shoot his weapon into the "special effects" area and if he scores a hit, test for wounding/kill results as normal. NOTE#3: the area required to "beam up/down" is a circle 1" for each bod being teleported ( 5 bods, 5" circle, etc)!. NOTE#4: SM CAN ONLY BE BEAMED UP OR DOWN WHEN THEY ARE ACTIVE, AND DURING THIS TIME ALL THEY CAN DO IS BE TELEPORTED! e. one SM one tactical squad has a special weapon instead of a bolter. the choices are listed below: 1. light plasma gun. R=24", T-3, I=4/APV=2. AUTO KZ is 6". this weapon shoots rapid pulses of plasma. plasma bolts ignor local soldier's body armor, automatically starts fires/makes steam at point of impact. any time a low ammo result is score, test to see if the plasma gun overheats and explodes! 2. melta-gun. R=12, T-2, I=6/APV=6. this weapon shoots an energy beam that vaporizes a section of the target upon impact. ignor local soldier's body armor. AUTO KZ is 6". 3. light flame thrower. R=12, T= SEE CR2.0 FLAME THROWER RULES!, I= AS FOR CR2.0 FLAME THROWER. 4. grenade launcher. R= AS PER CR 2.0 GL, T=AS PER CR2.0 GL, I-AS PER CR2.0 GL. two ammo types available frag (as CR2.0 frag grenade) and krak ( T=1, APV=5). LOCAL SOLDIERS. squads X 2, ea consisting of 8 bods each. the NCOIC of the patrol is a SGT. SGTis a REP=6/SV=5/MV=6. each CPL is a REP-5/SV=4/MV=5. each LCPL is a REP=4/SV=3/MV=4 and all the PVTS are REP=4/SV=3/MV=4. all local soldiers are wearing body armor, have table top comm links with the other squaddies, and have night vision gear (R=24 in the open, R=12 in the forest). all s NCOs and squaddies have a knife bayonet (R=H2H ONLY, T=1, I=1). these weapons can be fitted onto a soldier's assault rifles (become R=H2H ONLY, T=1, I=2). assault rifles with fixed bayonets DO NOT count as improvised weaponry. a. assault rifle; R=48, T=2/3, I=3/APV=0. these weapons will inflict damage as normal if they hit and wound power armored SM (the assumption is that the round hits a weak spot on the armor) and can fire shoot through rifle grenades that look like big darts. every soldier EXCEPT THE SAW GUNNERS have an assault rifle. c. two soldiers in each squad are armed with a SAW (actually a machine rifle, 'cause the barrel cannot be changed) that uses the same ammo and loaded magazines as the assault rifle. R=48, T=4, I=3/APV=1 d. rifle grenades. R=20, T=5" CIRCLE, I-2/APV=1. each squaddie that is not toting a heavy weapon has two (2) of these rifle grenades. e. hand grenades. R=6, T=5" CIRCLE, I-2/APV=1. each soldier has two (2) of these grenades. f. two (2) soldiers in each squad are also armed with one (1) each, one shot, non-reloadable ATW. R=48, T=1, I=5/APW=7. AUTOMATIC KZ IS R=12. g. one (1) squaddie in one (1) squad is also carrying the patrol's manpack radio unit that allows them to communicate with off table HQ (there is an antenna stickiing out of his rucksack). ALL LOCAL SOLDIERS BEGIN MOVEMENT FROM THE TABLE EDGE AND ON THE DIRT IN SOFT SKINNED MILITARY VEHICLES, MOVING TOWARD THE HAMLET. CRASH SURVIVOR (S). there are two of them. both too badly injured to do anything except bleed and groan. both are in seperate cells, inside the small police post located in the only building in the hamlet that is not made of thatch! LOCAL POLICE; there are six (6) of these guys. all REP-3/SV=/MV=3. no body armor. armed with a handgun (R=12, T=2, I=1/APV=0), and a semi auto carbine (R=24, T-2, I-1/APV=O). they have noggin knocker clubs and handcuffs, too. police post has a small electricity generator and a comm unit linking it to the outside world. all the police are in the post at game start. NOTE #1: police post is sited in the center of the hamlet, at adjacent to the central clearing. it is a sturdy one story building with a corrigated iron roof. there is a very noticeable comms link sticking up above the roof. NOTE; #2 there are two (2) unarmed police "jeeps" parked outside the front of the police station. NOTE #3: a small shed behind the police post shelters the electricity generator and a small wheeled fuel tank. LOCAL CIVVIES: randomly generated REP/SV/MV from the CIVVIE LIST. no organization, just a "flock of seagulls" dispersed around in the various buildings of the hamlet or outside. no armor, and none are armed ar scenario start. armed with assorted single, double barrel and pump shotguns, period. FLOCK OF SEAGULLS RULES IS IN EFFECT FOR ALL UNARMED CIVVIES! THE CIVVIES AND POLICE ARE FROZEN INPLACE TILL SOMETHING HAPPENS. AFTER THAT THEY WILL DICE FOR ACTIVATION AS A THIRD PARTY. LOCAL SOLDIERS AND SM DICE OFF TO SEE WHO ACTIVATED FIRST! OOPS, forgot to shift down! there, another scenario for those who are looking for something different. DAWGIE Sci-fi Scenarios